wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Grace McCallum
Cambridge, Minnesota, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2018-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Twin City Twisters |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Sarah Jantzi, Mike Hunger, Sami Wozney, Steve Hafeman |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Grace McCallum (born October 30 in Cambridge, MN) is an elite American gymnast. She is a 2018 World team champion, 2018 Pacific Rim senior all-around champion, 2018 Pan American all-around champion. She trains at Twin City Twisters, the same gym that spawned 2015 World Champion Maggie Nichols, and is coached by Sarah Jantzi, Mike Hunger, Sami Wozney, and Steve Hafeman. Her favorite events are floor and vault. Junior Career McCallum made her elite debut at the 2017 U.S. Classic, where she won gold on vault, bronze in the all-around, and placed fifth on floor, ninth on beam, and sixteenth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at her first National Championships, placing fourth on vault, eleventh in the all-around, twelfth on floor, twelfth on balance beam, and twenty-third on uneven bars. Senior Career 2018 After a verification camp in April, McCallum was named to the U.S. team for the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia, marking her international debut. There, she won team and all-around gold, vault and floor exercise silver, and placed sixth on bars and beam. In July, she competed on bars and beam at the American Classic, placing fourteenth. Later that month, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing seventh on floor, eleventh in the all-around, twelfth on beam after a fall, and eighteenth on the uneven bars. In August, she competed at her first senior National Championships, placing fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise, fifth on balance beam, and sixth on uneven bars. She was named to the American team for the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning team, all-around, and uneven bars gold, and vault and balance beam bronze. She was later named to the American team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She did not compete the all-around in qualifications but did compete two vaults and qualified as the second reserve for the vault final. In the team final, she competed on vault and floor and helped USA win team gold and automatically qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. 2019 McCallum began her season at the American Cup in early March. She delivered strong routines, posting the second highest scores on vault and balance beam, and took second place behind compatriot Leanne Wong. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning silver on floor, bronze in the all-around and on bars, and placing fifth on beam. In August, she competed at the National Championships, winning bronze in the all-around and placing fourth on floor, sixth on bars, and eighth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping USA to a fifth straight World team gold medal. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 - "Siko Chorepse Sirtaki" by Orchestra Alex. Avramovici 2019 - "Hava Nagila" as performed by the London Festival Orchestra & Chorus